


NSFW Prompts

by hiroandashicrap



Series: Tumblr writing memes [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Just some nsfw stuff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stripping, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Semi-NSFW Meme: 23. Trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-NSFW Meme: 23. Trying to go down on the other, under the table, during dinner.

Honestly, Tadashi knew something was up. **  
**

Especially from the way Hiro had been giving him flirty glances, discreet winks and seductively trailing his hand up his thigh, he knew Hiro was planning something in that big brain of his.

So he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he felt a hand on his crotch, making him jolt and almost knock everything off the table. Wasabi quickly shot his hand out to steady his drink which almost threatened to spill over then gave his friend a concerned look.

“Dude, you okay?” He asked him.

Tadashi swallowed as he chanced a quick glance down to see Hiro, between his legs, a finger pressed against lips which were titled up to his signature, cocky smirk. His other hand coming up to slyly stroke Tadashi’s growing bulge.

His breath hitched at that action but he managed to stop himself from moaning as he opened his mouth to answer Wasabi. “I’m fi—” He quickly coughed to cover up his gasp when Hiro unbuttoned his pants to pull out his cock. “Fine! Absolutely fine! It’s just that my leg was… itching… very badly.”

Tadashi swore he heard Hiro snort at his lame excuse. Luckily, no one heard it.

Though GoGo _was_ the one to notice someone was missing. “Where did the kid go?”

“Yeah, Hiro was just here a second ago.” Honey Lemon said in wonder.

Tadashi felt a squeeze on his thigh, as if Hiro was urging him to answer them, which he did. “H-he went to the bathroom.” He managed out as normally as he could.

Tadashi was thankful that they didn’t ask him anything further, and went back to listening to one of Fred’s crazy stories. Tadashi was too busy trying to hold his moans and grunts back to say anything, as Hiro’s tongue teasingly trailed down his shaft. The older Hamada decided to distract himself by looking around; they were seated in a booth at a well known pizza restaurant in the city. The place was crowded which wasn’t a surprise as their food was one of the best.

But it wasn’t helping, especially when Hiro finally decided to take his length into his mouth and suck; gradually pulling away to swirl his tongue around the tip.

Tadashi tried to keep himself composed even though the sensations were making it unbearable. He leaned forward on the table, propped his elbow up and rested his chin on his hand while his other hand had a death grip on the napkin he was holding.

He could feel himself getting closer, his breath getting labored, his teeth abusing his lower lip to hold back his moans. _Fuck_ , it felt amazing; he shivered when he felt Hiro pull back and stroke his shaft firmly, while lapping his tongue at the precum on his tip.

Tadashi swore he was about to lose it any second.

The older Hamada kept a watchful eye on his friends who were merrily chatting among themselves; oblivious to Tadashi’s current state and he seriously hope it stayed like that until this was over.

But luck was not in his side when Fred, too caught up in his story, decided to do an impression of a “giant fire breathing lizard” by spreading his arms and legs wide.

Wide enough that he managed to kick Hiro on the back who yelped in surprise and hit his head hard against the table.

“Gah! Ow!”

And Tadashi’s heart almost stopped when Hiro crawled out from underneath the table, rubbing his head and groaning in pain. The gang stared at him in utter confusion.

“Hiro, what were you doing down there?” Honey Lemon asked him.

Hiro looked like a deer caught in headlights while Tadashi couldn’t stop sweating, his boner long gone as he fumbled to zip up his pants without drawing any attention.

Hiro opened his mouth to speak up. “Uh—”

“Wait,” GoGo squinted her eyes in suspicion. “Weren’t you supposed to be at the bathroom?”

Hiro looked at his brother for some help. An excuse. _Anything_. But his constant pleading looks at Tadashi made the gang realize that the older of the two was also aware of what was happening.

And that’s when they clicked two and two together. Their flushed faces, Tadashi’s disheveled state; his labored breathing and glazed eyes.

Fred was first one to react, he burst out in laughter. GoGo smirked and snickered lightly. Honey Lemon had a hand covering her mouth, a slight blush on her cheeks and Wasabi looked completely shocked, his eyes wide and mouth hung open.

“UNDER THE TABLE, ARE YOU GUYS KIDDING ME?!” Wasabi screamed out.

Needless to say, Tadashi had completely banned Hiro from making a move on him when they were in public, alone or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-NSFW Meme: 5. Giving the other a strip tease. (Kyle x Hiro)
> 
> Kyle belongs to Meba.

The last thing Kyle expected to come home to, from a long, stressful day, was his young boyfriend sprawled on his bed wearing a traditional Japanese school girl outfit coupled with black stockings. The outfit was revealing, the blouse so high that it completely showed off Hiro’s stomach and the skirt way too short.

Hiro smirked at how Kyle’s eyes were trailing over his body in interest and got up, sauntering over to him seductively before resting his hands on Kyle’s shoulders.

“Welcome home,” Hiro whispered with a hint of playfulness. “I was getting kinda bored waiting for you.”

“… What is all of this?” Kyle asked, his voice low and deep, fighting the urge to pin Hiro against the bed and fuck him until he couldn’t move. He wanted an explanation; it’s not everyday he comes home to the young man wearing a skimpy uniform. This was actually the first time.

Hiro bit his lip and looked up at him through his eyelashes. His hands trailing down to rest on Kyle’s chest.

“Just a present for you.” Was his only reply before he leaned up to kiss him softly.

Before Hiro could pull away, Kyle pulled him close; their chests pressed together, the older man’s arms tightly around his waist as he kissed him hard. Hiro moaned at the roughness but kissed back with equal passion. When they broke apart, Kyle started attacking his neck; sucking, licking and kissing the soft skin and feeling a swell of satisfaction at the marks he left behind.

“Nngh-! K-Kyle… Wait…” Hiro managed to pry his boyfriend’s hands of off him and step away. He gave him a smile. “No touching. At least… not yet.”

Kyle raised his eyebrow. What was he up to now? But before he could question him, Hiro lead him to the bed and gently pushed him down so he was sitting. He watched as Hiro wandered over to the stereo to turn on the music and that’s when he understood where this was going.

Hiro turned around to walk back to him, taking slow and alluring steps as he gazed at him with half-lidded eyes.

“Just sit back and enjoy the show.” He purred out.

The music was sensual, upbeat even, but not as the one’s playing at strip clubs and bars. It was matching perfectly with the way Hiro moved his body; swaying his narrow hips from left to right, the skirt flowing with each movement. His hands caressing his own body; sliding down from his waist to nudge his skirt down slightly to show off more skin which Kyle couldn’t help but eye hungrily. The whole time Hiro maintained eye contact with Kyle; his eyes glinting with need as he bit or licked his lips when he saw how riled up the older man was getting.

Kyle watched as Hiro undid his tie, letting it slide to the floor. His blouse was next, as he turned away from the older man and, while still moving his body, drawing the piece of clothing up to show his smooth back and—

Wait, was he wearing a bra?

His question was answered when Hiro turned back to face him again after taking off the blouse and— _oh yes_ , he was definitely wearing a bra. A sexy, red hot, lace bra to be accurate.

Kyle clenched his fist to calm himself down. This was getting too much for him to handle as not only did this little tease put on such a scanty outfit, he went as far as to sneakily wear lingerie underneath it too.

Hiro unhooked his skirt, letting it too slide to the floor to reveal a matching set of lacy panties which were apparently see through, proudly showing his bulge and Kyle licked his lips at that. Now Hiro was just standing in the middle of the room, in lingerie and stockings, rolling his hips, touching his exposed skin teasingly to the beat of the music.

 _‘Time for the finale.’_ Hiro mused, turning around as his hands when up to unhook the bra.

…Well, _try_ to unhook the bra.

“Ugh… this stupid…” Hiro mumbled to himself, irritated beyond anything as he kept fumbling with the hook for the past few minutes. “Are you kidding me?! I practiced for a whole hour to take this damn thing off!” Hiro shouted in anger and frustrated, still wrestling with it and _ugh_ , this just had to happen now didn’t it?!

Kyle, on the other, was getting extremely impatient with the young man. He couldn’t wait any longer so he finally decided that this was the end of Hiro’s little stripping show. The younger man wasn’t standing too far away from him, so it was easy for Kyle to pull him down to sit on his lap with Hiro still facing away from him.

Hiro yelped in surprise but quickly melted to a moaning mess when the older man harshly cupped his clothed erection; his legs trembling at the waves of pleasure. Kyle easily unhooked the bra with one hand, yanking it down and throwing it on the floor without a care.  

Hiro whined in response. “A-Ah… No fair. I-I said no touching.”

Kyle was busy leaving marks on Hiro’s shoulders and neck, but then went up to growl in his ear. “You really think I can play fair after you fucking pulled something like this, kid.” Hiro’s breath hitched when one of Kyle’s hands went to pinch his nipple while the other tugged at his panties.

“Take this off.” Hiro nodded at Kyle’s order and quickly slid the piece of lingerie down but when he moved to his stockings, Kyle stopped him. “Those stay, I want you to wear this when I fuck you.”

Hiro moaned at his words, shivering in anticipation at what was to come. He was pushed back to lie down on the bed with Kyle hovering over him; their lips smashed together as they let themselves drown in pleasure and the music finally faded, replaced by the sounds of Hiro’s wanton moans and desperate pleas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi-NSFW Meme: 19. Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it.

It was way past midnight but Tadashi was still awake, diligently going through his notes for tomorrow’s lecture. Normally, he’d be asleep at this time but since exams were starting by the month’s end, he had to make sure he was ready for it. Even if it meant sacrificing a good night’s sleep. **  
**

“Ta…Tadashi…”

The older Hamada blinked when his name was spoken out in such a hushed manner. It was Hiro’s voice and he wondered why the knucklehead was even awake at such an hour.

“Hiro?” He called out.

Hiro’s reply was a faint whimper making Tadashi frown. His protective instincts kicked in and he got up from his desk to walk towards Hiro’s bed, realizing that his brother was still asleep. He leaned closer to get a better look and even through the dim light of his study lamp, Tadashi could still make out Hiro’s reddened cheeks, the sweat trailing down his forehead and his fist tightly clenching the pillow in a death grip. His breathing was coming out in short and quick pants.

“…dashi…”

Tadashi was getting worried, was Hiro having a nightmare? He should wake him up then.

“… Hiro?” He called out again and this time, Hiro jerked his hips forward with a loud gasp and that’s when Tadashi saw the visible tent in Hiro’s boxers. making everything click into place.

Hiro wasn’t having a nightmare— _oh no_ , far from that. He was having a wet dream.

Hiro was having a wet dream about Tadashi.

Tadashi swallowed thickly as his own cock shamefully twitched in interest. The image in front of him… it was so surreal. Never in a million years did Tadashi think Hiro would ever _want_ him like that.

Needless to say, Tadashi was speechless and, in conflict.

A part of him, the logical one, suggested that maybe he should get up and leave the room. Forget he ever saw this and go resume his studies in the garage and, come back later when was completely sure that this was over.

But another part of him, the part that Tadashi was so ashamed to admit about, was swelling with pride at the fact that it was him who plagued Hiro’s dreams. Not anyone else. Just _him_. It cruelly whispered in the back of his mind that he should take advantage of this situation. It wasn’t everyday that his fantasies became reality.

Tadashi hands twitched. Yes, it was wrong. How he’d lay on his bed at night, wondering how it would feel like to hold Hiro in his arms as he thrusts into his fragile body. He would imagine Hiro’s flushed face, brilliant brown eyes staring at him with lust and those perfect lips moaning his name so wonderfully.

“Ah… da… shi…”

It was hard to come up with anything logical when his irrational side was winning over, especially when he was already so aroused.

Then again… It wouldn’t hurt as long as Hiro didn’t know. Tadashi would just have to be extremely careful not to wake up his little brother.

With that thought in mind, Tadashi sat down next to Hiro, placed a hand next to his little brother’s head and leaned forward until he was hovering over him. The younger Hamada was now laying on his side, his hips moving back and forth at a slow pace. 

Tadashi gazed at Hiro’s face and biting his lip, he trailed his other hand down his own body and let himself indulge.

Tadashi rubbed himself through his pajama, his eyes never leaving Hiro’s face for a second. He took in every gasp, moan and whimper that Hiro was making and it fueled his arousal even more.

Tadashi’s hand slipped under the fabric to squeeze himself. He bit his tongue to muffle the groans that were threatening to escape as he started stroking his shaft, gingerly at first but slowly, he started to pick up the pace. Tadashi relaxed with a sigh as waves of pleasure started taking over him.

Hiro’s breathing was getting even more frantic, his forehead was matted with sweat making his hair clung against the skin. Tadashi hesitantly raised his other hand to move a lock of hair away from Hiro’s flushed face.

The older Hamada briefly wondered what his little brother was dreaming about. What exactly was Tadashi doing to him in his dreams that had him in such a pleasurable mess? Was he giving him a blow job? Hand job? Or thrusting into Hiro while his little brother was on his hands and knees?

Tadashi moaned at those thoughts, it was getting too overwhelming for him and he could already feel himself getting close. He tugged his pajama down, just enough to expose himself and started stroking faster.

He could tell that Hiro was getting close by the way his leaking arousal was straining against his boxers and— _oh god_ , Tadashi wanted to touch him so badly. But, he managed to retrain himself. He couldn’t risk waking up his little brother.

However, he felt a bit daring. So he leaned in, his hot breath brushing against Hiro’s ear.

“Do you like it?” He whispered.

Hiro’s reply was a moan. “Ahaa… Tadashi…”

Tadashi chuckled. “You’re close aren’t you, little brother?” He breathed. “Then come for me. Let go, Hiro. Let me see.”

The reaction was immediate. Hiro threw his head back, his hips jerked forward and with a loud moan, he finally reached his orgasm. Tadashi soon followed, his eyes fixated on his little brother’s face. He groaned and came on his hand, his body shuddering wildly with pleasure.

After a while, Tadashi sat up properly, trying to catch his breath. He finally realized what he had just done and let everything sink in. He had just taken advantage of his little brother, something he had vowed never to do when he had discovered his attraction towards him. Even if he hadn’t touched him in an inappropriate way, it was still so very wrong. Thick and heavy guilt suffocated his chest and suddenly, he felt like the worst person to ever exist on this planet.

Surprisingly, Hiro hadn’t woken up. The younger Hamada as now sleeping peacefully; his breathing calm and leveled, soft snores escaping his lips and Tadashi was so thankful for that. He couldn’t deal with his brother. Not right now.

With a deep breath, he finally got up from Hiro’s bed, and went to clean himself up. After he was done, he closed the lights and slipped into his covers.

But he found it difficult to even get a wink of sleep that night.

The next day, during breakfast, somehow the Hamada family’s conversation had deviated towards their dreams. When aunt Cass asked Hiro what was his last night’s dream about, Tadashi noticed his little brother’s face take on a pink hue.

But then Hiro shrugged and without any hesitation, he said he didn’t remember.


End file.
